


Freeze

by duchessdeer



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdeer/pseuds/duchessdeer
Summary: A flashback to season three, episode five.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first ever Drabble I've written.  
> After re-watching Primeval and somehow missing out on season threes episode five, we watched it yesterday evening and I couldn't stop thinking about how Lester looked so damn lost when he saw Connor in the lab. (Did I read too many fanfiction?)  
> Anyway, I also did a short video with the scene in it. You can find it here: goo.gl/nvDKmP

Lester sighed, when his gaze fell on Connor Temple who stood on a counter in the laboratory, without his fucking protective hat on, toxic fungi spreading its way through the room, even slowly tainting the armoured glass through which they were observing the scene.  
How had the boy managed to get himself in such a situation? Again!  
It was that moment in which frightened black eyes caught his own, making his heart clench painfully in his chest. Holding the gaze, suppressing the rising alarm, Lester could only think of three words which played repeatedly in his mind:

" _Please, not him._ "


End file.
